EPILOGO-ESPOSA DE LOS CHIBA
by G-Adap
Summary: Continuación de La ESPOSA DE LOS CHIBA.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**

**(Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me fascino y calentó (jejejej) muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras)**

_Es un pequeño epílogo (sólo disponible en la reedición de la Mujer de los Colter). Narra el embarazo y la llegada al mundo de Callie, la única hija de los Colter, y el porque de llamar a la pradera con su nombre. Q EN ESTE CASO SERIA RINI._

_LAS DEJO LEER….._

**CAPITULO 1**

Algunos secretos no estaban destinados a ser compartidos de inmediato.

Algunos estaban destinados a ser llevados muy cerca y saborearlos, disfrutar con el vertiginoso conocimiento de que algo maravilloso estaba sucediendo.

Serena Chiba observaba desde la puerta trasera mientras sus maridos e hijos entraban en el corral y desmontaban. Malachite, el mediano, inmediatamente corrió hacia Serena, su cara encendida de entusiasmo.

-"Mamá".- bramó.- "¿Adivinas que encontramos?"

Serena cogió al niño de seis años en un fuerte abrazo y le besó la cabeza.-"¿Qué encontrasteis?"

Diamante, el más joven, se encajó a si mismo entre Malachite y Serena y le echó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

-¡Encontramos cornamenta de alces¡

-"!Diamante¡ yo se lo estaba diciendo a mamá.".- gritó Malachite.

Diamante sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Serena sacudió su cabeza y los empujo a ambos lados de ella o una pelea podía sobrevenir.

Elios se acercó con Endimión, un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro mientras observaba a sus dos hermanos menores. Malachitel y Diamante intercambiaron miradas y solo con eso, sus lealtades de nuevo alineadas mientras conspiraban contra su hermano mayor.

Antes de que Serena pudiera dar una advertencia o reprimenda, Diamante y Malachite se lanzaron hacia Elios. Elios dejó escapar un grito de guerra mientras caía bajo los dos chicos.

Serena cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Endimión se echó a reír mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. –"No te voy a preguntar cuanto disfrutaste de tú día".

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la barbilla para recibir su beso. Sonrió mientras él dejó que sus labios permanecieran sobre ella. –"No te mentiré. Me quedé en la cama hasta el mediodía. Sólo me duché y me vestí hace media hora".

Endimión gimió.-"Estoy celoso. Los chiquillos levantaron su culo al amanecer".

Ella rió.- "Los oí a pesar de que intentasteis llevarlos fuera de la habitación antes de que me despertaran. Estaban un poco excitados por montar con sus papas esta mañana".

Endimión levantó sus cejas. -" ¿Un poco? No creo que durmiesen la pasada noche. Espero que caigan en cualquier momento".

Ella se acurrucó en el costado de Endimión y vio con diversión como Mamoru y Darien intentaban en vano, separar a los chicos. Darien finalmente sacudió su cabeza, levantó las manos y se dirigió a casa, dejando a sus hijos en el suelo.

-"Vais directamente a la bañera cuando entréis".- llamó Holly.

Mamoru paseó arriba, una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.-"sí mamá, pero sólo si tú te unes a mí."

Ella entornó los ojos.-"Quise decir a los rufianes que llamas hijos".

-"¿Mis hijos?, infiernos, no fue idea mía, tener tantos".

-"Bien, ni mía".- respondió Endimión.

-"¿Acerca de qué estamos discutiendo?".- preguntó Darien.

-"Tus hijos".- Mamoru y Endimión dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Serena rió y fue hacia los brazos de Darien. Él la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"¿Cómo diablos tengo yo la culpa de los bárbaros?"- preguntó Darien

-"Bien, es malditamente seguro que no puedo embarazarme a mí misma".- dijo ella.-"Y ninguno de vosotros se atribuyó la responsabilidad".

-"!Mamá¡".- bramó Elios. –"Haz que Malachite y Diamante me dejen en paz".

Serena suspiró y apartó a Adam, Ryan y Ethan. Caminó hacia donde Elios estaba luchando bajo el peso de Malachite y Diamante. Diamante estaba gritando como un loco mientras espoleaba a como a un caballo.

-"¿No tuviste bastante de montar a caballo?".- preguntó ella con exasperación.-

"Diamante, baja de tu hermano. Quiero que los tres, entren en la casa y vayan a la bañera en este mismo momento".

Diamante se revolvió fuera de. Elios y Malachite se levantaron con expresiones avergonzadas en sus caras.

-"Sí, mamá".- murmuraron mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Ella miró a Darien, Mamoru y Endimión mientras arreaba a los chicos por delante de ellos, pero sus risas la siguieron al interior.

-"Te eché de menos, mamá".- dijo Diamante mientras envolvía sus sucios brazos alrededor de las piernas de ella.

Su corazón se derritió, se inclinó y besó su cabeza. –"Yo también te eché de menos, pequeño diablillo. Os eché de menos a todos. ¿Os habéis divertido?".

Ella trató a continuación con todo el parloteo de los tres niños a la velocidad de la luz mientras ellos describían su paseo a caballo por las montañas y en la meseta donde sus padres cazan alces cada otoño.

Ellos se desnudaron y Diamante y Malachite se metieron en la bañera mientras Elios les dirigió una mirada de superioridad y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

-"Solo los bebés toman baños".- dijo Elios mordazmente.-"Los hombres se duchan".

Malachite se ofendió inmediatamente.-"Mamá se baña".

-"Sí, pero es una chica".- señaló Diamante.

Serena ahogó su risa.-"Asearos y poneros ropa limpia. Cenaremos temprano esta noche".- Ella no añadiría que iban a comer temprano porque los chicos caerían tan pronto como terminaran su comida. Eso sería como agitar una bandera roja bajo la nariz de un toro".

Ella les dejó en sus baños y fue a encontrar a sus maridos.

-"Hey, bebé·".- dijo Darien cuando ella entró en la cocina. La tomó en sus brazos y le dio un pausado y largo beso. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. –"¿Disfrutaste del día?".

-"Lo hice pero os extrañé a todos mucho. Estuvo demasiado tranquilo, ¿Se lo pasaron bien los chicos?¿Lazos masculinos y todo eso?" Darien se rió entre dientes.-"Los chicos estaban tan excitados que creo que llevaron a sus caballos con toda su nerviosa energía".

Endimión entró en la cocina y sacó una cerveza del frigorífico .-"¿Quién está cocinando esta noche?"

-"Yo pensé que yo podría".- se ofreció Serena.

Darien palideció. Endimión hizo una mueca. Desde la puerta vino, -"Oh, infiernos, no".

Ella levantó la mirada para ver a Mamoru mirándola con una expresión de horror.

-"¿Qué?".- preguntó ella inocentemente.

Darien estrechó los ojos con suspicacia .-"Exactamente ¿qué estás pensando cocinar?".

Ella sonrió.- "¿Comida para llevar de Maebelle?".

Endimión se relajó visiblemente. Mamoru fue menos sutil. Dio un suspiro exagerado de alivio y murmuró.-"Gracias a Dios".

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Mamoru. –"No soy tan mala cocinera".

Él alzó una ceja.

Endimión rió.-"Sí, lo eres, muñeca, pero te queremos de todas formas. Hemos establecido en los pasados ocho años que cocinar no es tu punto fuerte."

-"Hago buenos sándwiches de queso gratinado"- se defendió ella.

Cuando los hombres todavía la miraban, ella dijo: -"Bien, a los niños les gusta".

Darien la tiró del pelo. "Bebé, ellos comen cualquier cosa que no los coma a ellos primero".

Mamoru se estremeció.-"No es verdad".

Ella los miró beligerante. Endimión le guiñó un ojo y luego se acercó a pellizcar su nariz.

-"No estés enojada, muñeca. Compensas tu falta de habilidad en la cocina, en otras áreas".

-"Voy a ir a la ciudad a conseguir la cena".- dijo ella con un bufido.-"Los tres, podéis pelearos con los niños en el baño".

Darien frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Endimión lo hizo primero.

-"Iré contigo".

Ella entornó los ojos porque incluso después de ocho años, ellos seguían siendo severamente protectores con ella y de alguna manera, no pensaban que ella pudiera conducir hasta la ciudad por sí misma.

Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz con la compañía. Las carreteras no estaban mal en verano pero los zigzags la ponían nerviosa. Los chicos insistieron en comprarla un todoterreno SUV, porque no solo la querían a salvo, querían que ella se sintiese segura.

En el invierno, nada la haría conducir por esas carreteras. Era más que feliz de permitir a sus maridos que revoloteasen protectoramente sobre ella y la envolviesen en algodón.

Sin embargo, ella se había asegurado de que podía conducir en la nieve y el hielo porque con tres niños, tenía que saber que podía llevarlos al médico si algo ocurría.

Se puso de puntillas para besar a Endimión. –"Tienes cinco minutos y luego me iré".

Endimión la golpeó en el culo.-"Muchacha descarada. Bien, déjame coger mi cartera y las llaves. Comprobaré a los granujas".

Mientras ella esperaba a Endimión, encontró su bolso y sus sandalias. Estaba deslizándoselas cuando Elios desbocado por el pasillo, se estrelló en su costado.

-"Guau, chico".- Ella rió mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio. Ella lo abrazó e inhaló el aroma limpio de su pelo. –"¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?".

-"Papá dice que vais a la ciudad. ¿Puedo ir? ¿Por favor? Quiero ver a Haruka".

Serena sonrió y alisó su pelo aún húmero por la frente. Haruka era la héroe de Elios – y la madrina. Si alguien la hubiera dicho hace ocho años que la desgarbada sheriff, sería la madrina de su primogénito, se hubiera reído.

Pero después de que Serena regresara, embarazada y todavía atormentada por el ataque contra Mamoru y su propio secuestro, Haruka había entrado y ofrecido la única cosa que Serena más necesitaba. Amistad.

Se había convertido en una amiga cercana de la familia Chiba, e incluso Mamoru se ablandó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo protectora que Haurka era con Serena, y sus hijos.

Dos años después de que Elios hubiera nacido, Haruka se casó con Fiore England, un retirado esquiador olímpico. Y ahora, Haruka estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo. Las dos familias pasaban buena cantidad de tiempo juntas y sus hijos eran grandes amigos.

-"No veo por qué no".- dijo Serena. –"Preguntó a tus padres para estar seguros de que no tienen planes para ti".-

Elios correteó de nuevo dentro de la cocina y un momento más tarde, Mamoru salió con Elios bajo su brazo.

-"¿Te ha preguntado este mocoso si puede ir contigo a la ciudad?".

Serena sonrió ante la imagen de padre e hijo. Ella nunca se cansaba de ser a sus hijos con sus padres. Sus hijos eran, quizás los niños más amados en el mundo, sin escasez de personas para animarlos y amarlos mientras crecen.

Amor, ella había descubierto que era la cura para muchos males. El amor de sus maridos había salvado su vida.

-"Lo hice. Él quiera ser a Haruka así que pensé que podíamos dejarlo en la estación mientras Endimión y yo corremos a Maebelle a recoger la cena".

-"Sé bueno con tu madre".- dijo Mamoru mientras frotaba la cabeza de Elios.

Serena rodó los ojos. Mamoru siempre decía la misma cosa, pero eran los dos diablillos más jóvenes los que más necesitaban esa particular advertencia.

Endimión llegó por el pasillo, sus llaves tintineando en su mano.-"¿Estáis preparados?".

Elios luchó por apartarse de Mamoru y se apresuró a agarrar la mano de Serena.

Endimión sonrió y alborotó su pelo cariñosamente.

-"Sí, vamos".- dijo Serena.-"Estoy hambrienta".

Elios desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo mientras Endimión entraba en al aparcamiento de la estación de policía de Milelio de Plata.

-"!Ella está aquí¡".

-"Iré con él y me aseguraré de que Haruka no está ocupada".- dijo Endimión Serena observó a los dos desaparecer dentro y según lo previsto, Endimión volvió unos minutos más tarde, solo.

-"No sé quien estaba más emocionado de ver a quien".- dijo Endimión mientras se deslizaba dentro de la camioneta.-"Elios de ver a Haruka o Haruka de ver a Elios".

Serena se rió entre dientes. –"Lo que hace el amor a esa estación de policía".-

-"Haruka ya lo está preparando para que se haga cargo de su trabajo un día".-

Serena arrugó su nariz.-"Estoy preocupada, tenemos mucho años por delante antes de que abordemos esa cuestión".

Endimion aparcó fuera de Maebelle y Serena se apresuró a recoger su pedido.

Maebelle había abierto su pequeño restaurante hacía unos años, cuando la industria del turismo había llegado a Milenio de Plata. Ahora tenía más clientes de los que podía manejar pero había rehusado expandirse. Cuando se quedaba sin comida, simplemente colgaba el cartel de cerrado y daba por terminado el día.

Por suerte para Serena, Maebelle tenía debilidad por los hombres Chiba, y la idea de ellos pasando hambre, no casaba bien con ella. Todo lo que Serena tenía que hacer, era llamar y decir que ella iba a ir por comida y Maebelle preparaba un festín.

Esta noche era pollo frito con todos los aderezos. Serena podía ver a los chicos, devorando la comida con placer orgásmico.

Serena pasó por alto la caja registradora para la comida para llevar y se sentó a un lado, esperando que Maebelle advirtiese su presencia. Henry, el hijo de Maebelle, la vio primero y su cara se iluminó.

-"!Señora Chiba¡ ,Mamá tiene su pedido preparado. Si me da unos minutos, se la traeré en seguida".

Serena sonrió.-"Gracias, Henry".

Maebelle hizo un gesto en su dirección pero permaneció tomando pedidos y entregando las cenas en cajas. Unos momentos más tarde, Henry volvió con una enorme cesta.

-"Lo llevaré a su camioneta, señora Chiba. Es muy pesada para que la lleve usted".

Serena hizo un gesto a unas pocas personas que conocía mientras ella y Henry salían del restaurante. Se sentía bien saber que era conocida en la pequeña ciudad. Ella había estado muy indecisa después de regresar con los hermanos Chiba, unos años atrás. Aunque ella había sido firme en su compromiso, siempre se había preocupado por como sería la vida de todos ellos y especialmente de sus hijos.

-"Huele maravilloso, Henry".- dijo Ethan mientras abría el portón trasero.-"Dile a Maebelle que apreciamos su comida. Parece que es probable que se agote antes de que la fila termine".

-"Es un placer hacerlo, señor Chiba. Damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para sus hermanos".-

-"Lo hacéis".-

Serena se deslizó dentro de la camioneta y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la oficina de Haruka. Esta vez, fue ella a recoger a Elios. Quería ver como lo estaba llevando Haruka. Haruka era una terca mujer que insistía en trabajar hasta que se vería obligada a coger la licencia por maternidad. Un hecho que no le sentaba nada bien a su marido, pero él había descubierto que discutir con Haruka era un ejercicio inútil.

Cuando Serena entró, ella ahogó una risita ante lo que vio. Elios estaba sentado en la mesa de Haruka mientras Haruka le preguntaba todas las partes de su arma de fuego.

Cuando Haruka levantó la mirada y vio a Serena, sonrió.-"Hey, Serena".

Haruka se levantó y Serena consiguió una buena vista de su abultado estómago. A los hermanos Chiba les gustaba burlarse de Haruka y decir que ella era un palillo de dientes con un malvavisco pegado a ella. Era todo barriga y no mucho más cuando estaba embarazada. Serena no estaba segura de cómo diablos ella lograba mantener el equilibrio.

-"¿Cómo estás?".- preguntó Serena mientras apretaba a la otra mujer en un abrazo.

-"Bien. Cansada pero bien".

-"¿Las cosas han estado tranquilas últimamente?".

Haruka giró sus ojos.-"Tan tranquilar como siempre están en esta ciudad. La mayoría de las llamadas son turistas imbéciles que crean problemas. Los locales no me dan muchos problemas. Creo que sienten lástima por mí".

Ella miró a Serena especulativamente mientras regresaban a la mesa donde Elios estaba sentado jugando con el compartimento de una pistola vacía.

-"Pareces diferente. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?".

Serena se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado pero no antes de que Haruka arquease una ceja.

-Shhh.- demandó ella

Sarena suspiró y luego sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Elios. Los ojos de Haruka brillaron con curiosidad y entonces ella tomo la mano de Elios.

-"Hey, muchachito, necesito hablar con tu mamá un minuto. Tú sabes, cosas de chicas. ¿Por qué no corres y entras en la camioneta con tu papá?" Elios arrugó su nariz e hizo un sonido de disgusto. –"Papá dice que las cosas de chicas son aburridas".

-"¿Quién de ellos?".- murmuró Haruka.

Serena rió.-"¿Todos ellos?".

Las dos mujeres rieron mientras Elios salía con la cola alta de la estación.

-"Bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?"- demandó Haruka .-"Pareces…..torpe".

-"¿Torpe?".

-"Pareces blanda y feliz".

Serena rió.-"Estoy feliz".

Haruka le dio una mirada disgustada. –"Tienes esa mirada en tus ojos. Como cuando tú estás a punto de estallar porque quieres decirme algo. Por lo que suéltalo antes de que uno de tus maridos se presente aquí para llevarte a casa".

Serena apretó los puños y dejó salir algo de su burbuja de emociones.-"Estoy embarazada".

La boca de Haruka se abrió. Ella miró a Serena durante un largo rato, como si esperara que ella dijera que era una broma. –"Mierda. ¿Es en serio?".

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

HARUKA se hundió en su silla.-"Oh,madre mía, ¿lo saben ya los chicos?"

-"Huh uh"

-"Oh, mierda".

Serena rió de Nuevo.-"Oh, vamos, Haruka, no es tan malo".

-"Dulzura, ellos van a montar una mierda de lio y lo sabes."

-"HAAAARRUUUUKKAAA. ¡Se supone que estas feliz por mí".

Haruka suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Camino alrededor y echó sus brazos alrededor de Serena y apretó.

-"Sabes que estoy emocionada por ti. Sé lo mucho que quieres otro bebé. Pero también me preocupas, y sabes que tus hombres van a estar fuera de sí después de lo que pasó con Diamante".

Serena abrazó a la otra mujer durante un largo momento.-"Lo sé. Pero ellos estarán bien. Sé que ellos estarán. Aman a los niños. Y si no hubiera tenido tantas dificultades con Diamante, estoy segura que hubieran querido una casa llena".

-"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

Serena se apartó con una mueca.-"No lo sé. Pronto. No puedo mantener un secreto para salvar mi vida".

Haruka le sonrió.- "Eso es. Es una maravilla que tus hijos siempre tienen sorpresas en Navidad."- Ella dio unas palmaditas en su propio estómago y miró pensativamente a Serena. –"Fiore y yo hemos decidido que este será el último".

-"¿Estás segura?".

La boca de Haruka se torció en una sonrisa triste. –"Oh, sí. Nunca imaginé tener un hijo. No pensé que tenía espíritu maternal en mi cuerpo. Es increíble como encontrar al hombre adecuado te hace pensar sobre el hogar y la familia de una forma que nunca antes lo habías hecho. Lo curioso es, que Dan no quería niños tampoco. O eso pensaba él.".

-"Al menos, tú puedes cocinar".- Serena se quejó.-" Hablando de ello, si no salgo de aquí, nuestra comida estará completamente fría cuando lleguemos a casa y los hombres lo marcarán".

-"Hazme saber como va, ¿Sí?".

Serena apretó la mano de Haruka. –"Lo haré. Cuídate".

-"Tú también."

Serena salió de la estación y caminó hacia la camioneta donde Elios y Endimión estaban quejándose de las cosas de chicas. Ella giró sus ojos mientras salían de la estación. Señor, ella amaba a sus chicos pero seguramente sería agradable tener una chico para compensar parte de la testosterona.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

La comida alrededor de la mesa familiar era siempre divertida en la casa de los Chiba.

Los adultos se posicionaron al final y en medio, con los chicos entre ellos para impedir las inevitables guerras en la cena. Usualmente comenzadas por Diamante.

Serena a menudo miraba al niño y se preguntaba si no había habido una confusión en al hospital. Era razonable ya que Diamante había sido el único niño nacido en una institución médica. Él era una bola de fuego y terriblemente inteligente para sus 5 años. No importa a que hermano Chiba mirara, ella no podía explicar la personalidad de Diamante.

Pero era también su adorado bebé, cuando no estaba intentando quemar la casa – y de todos sus hijos, él era el más rápido en querer un abrazo y acurrucarse con su mamá.

Gracias a Dios, él no se había vuelto demasiado frío con su mamá todavía.

Malachite idealizaba a sus padres. No es que todos no lo hicieran, pero donde Elios pasaba mucho de su tiempo detrás de Haruka , absorbiendo todo lo relacionado con la policía, Malachite imitaba a sus padres en todas las cosas. Había mostrado una notable aptitud para los animales desde el principio y Darien juraba que el niño se comunicaba con los caballos porque ellos hacían lo que él quería.

-"El colegio comienza en una semana".- dijo Serena con alegría. Se volvió hacia Diamante.

–"¿Estás emocionado por empezar la guardería?".

Diamante frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, su boca llena de pollo. Parecía un pequeño loco con sus mejillas hinchadas y las migas derramándose por sus labios. Al otro lado de la mesa, MAMORU trató de contener la sonrisa de su rostro.

-"Estoy emocionado".- dijo Malachite, sus ojos brillantes.

-"Estarás con los mayores en primer grados este año".- exclamó Serena.

Malachite hinchó su pecho y miró a todos, tan arrogante como sus padres.

-"¿Y tú, Elios?".- preguntó MAMORU.-"¿Estás listo para comenzar el tercer curso?" Elios frunció los labios y dio un considerable reflexión. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado con la idea. Pero luego, se iluminó como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido.

-"¿Puedo ir a la estación a ver a Haruka después de la escuela? Podría permanecer con ella hasta que mamá viniese a recogerme. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para andar este año".

Serena frunció el ceño y miró a sus maridos. Darien sonrió indulgentemente a su hijo mayor. Endimión también tenía una sonrisa pero Mamoru, quien tendía a ser el más sobre protector de todos ellos – Serena incluida – frunció el ceño.

-"No me gusta la idea de que camines tú solo, incluso hasta la estación de policía".- dijo Mamoru.

-"Pero, papá. Son sólo dos bloques desde la escuela".- protestó Elios.-"No soy un bebé".

Serena extendió la mano y tiró de él a su lado.

-"Pero eres nuestro bebé y nos preocupamos. Yo me preocupo. No es que tú seas un bebé pero no podemos controlar todo lo demás en el mundo. ¿Y si alguien trata de agarrarte mientras caminas hacia Haruka?".

Elios se apartó y le dirigió una paciente mirada. –"Le daré un rodillazo en las bolas justo como Haruka dijo hacer y entonces escaparé".

La boca de Serena se abrió al mismo tiempo que Endimión se moría de la risa. Darien hizo lo posible para parecer severo pero se dio por vencido y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Incluso la boca de Mamoru tembló.

La batalla sobre si debía romper a reír o reprender a su hijo por su lenguaje, terminó en dos segundos. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y rió hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-"Buena la has hecho, bobo. Has hecho que mamá lloré".- resopló Malachite.

-"Haruka te dio un buen consejo, hijo". - dijo Endimión con una perfecta cara seria. –"Sin embargo, no creo que sea buena idea que camines desde la escuela hasta la estación todavía. Preferiría que esperases a tu madre".

Elios suspiró.-"Sí, señor".

Serena apretó su mano. –"Nosotros iremos a verla después de la escuela a veces. Prometido".

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, abrazándola mientras se apretaba contra su pecho.

Serena miró sobre él a sus otros dos hijos y su pecho se apretó. Su bebé estaba comenzando la guardería. No parecía posible.

Automáticamente, su mano fue hacia su todavía delgado abdomen y una cálida y eléctrica emoción, bajó por sus venas. Era lo único que podía hacer para no sonreír como una idiota al pensar que otro niño crecía allí.

Miró a sus maridos, sabiendo que necesitaba decírselo. Pronto. Pero le preocupaban sus reacciones. Quería que estuviesen tan emocionados como lo estaba ella y por otra parte, no quería que se preocupasen durante los próximos siete meses y medio.

De alguna manera, ella aliviaría el tema. Estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada y ella misma se estaba preocupando demasiado. Odiaba la forma en que siempre se sentía cuando estaba embarazada, hipersensible y emocional. Los chicos, siempre se burlaban de ella y la llamaban la hormona llorona.

Mamoru se puso en pie y comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras Darien anunció que era hora de que los niños fuesen a la cama. Así comenzó un coro de quejidos y gemidos. Serena dio un beso de buenas noches a sus hijos y los envió con Endimión y Darien. Tan tercos como eran los tres y todo lo discutían, todavía compartían una habitación a pesar de que la cabaña tenía un montón de habitaciones de sobra. No habían mostrado ningún interés en ser separados todavía, y de hecho, durante el verano cuando Adam había sugerido que ellos se separaran en sus propias habitaciones, había causado una tormenta de lágrimas e inmediatas protestas. Los padres se habían encogido de hombros y no lo habían tratado de nuevo.

Después de ayudar a Mamoru a limpiar la mesa y cargar el lavavajillas, Serena se aventuró en la sala de estar. Endimión y Darien estaban todavía con los niños y probablemente contando dulcemente, un cuento más. Ella se rió entre dientes ante la imagen porque los chicos tenían a sus padres sólidamente envueltos alrededor de sus dedos.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá y se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos. Aunque no había estado afectada por las náuseas matutinas como estuvo con todos los otros embarazados, ella estaba cansada hasta los huesos. La había matado no echar una siesta durante la última semana pero si lo hiciese, los chicos inmediatamente pensarían que estaba enferma o que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Firmemente, manos amorosas la agarraron por los hombros y comenzaron a masajearla.

Suspiró de felicidad, inclinó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver a Mamoru detrás del sofá.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-"Pareces cansada".

Ella sonrió.-"Lo estoy. No hay excusa, la verdad. Dormí esta mañana mientras todos teníais a los chicos fuera. Un día tranquilo pero fue agradable." Él caminó alrededor del sofá y se sentó, luego extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y estiró sus pies con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Unos momentos más tarde, Darien y Endimión entraron en la sala y Serena los miró.-"Los chicos están en la cama ¿verdad?".

Endimión levantó sus piernas y se deslizó debajo, apoyando los pies en su regazo.-" Todos han caído. Diamante ya estaba dormido en el momento en que leímos la segunda historia".

Darien se repantigó en un sillón enfrente del sofá y puso los pies en la otomana. –"Debo estar haciéndome viejo porque juro que ellos corren en círculos alrededor de mí estos días".

Serena sonrió. Tanto como ella amaba a sus niños y amaba los agitados días en que los niños corrían en todas direcciones, siempre esperaba con interés las tardes cuando ella y sus maridos se relajaban en la sala y hablaban y disfrutaban unos de la compañía de los otros.

Era la mejor parte del día, un tiempo simplemente para amar y ser amado y reflexionar sobre las alegrías de los últimos ocho años juntos.

Los arreglos para dormir, habían sido uno de los sacrificios que habían hecho a principios de la vida de los niños. Cada hombre todavía mantenía su propia habitación y ellos habían puesto a los niños en un dormitorio grande al final del pasillo utilizado para servir como principal.

Darien, Endimión irían hacían turnos para vigilar a los niños mientras dormían solo en caso de que uno de ellos se despertase por la noche. A menudo los dos restantes, se acostarían con Serena, pero no siempre. Los hombres apreciaban el tiempo a solas con Serena y era algo que ella misma valoraba. Tiempo para volver a conectar con ellos individualmente. No importaba como se hubiera hecho, todos ellos la hacían sentir amada más allá de toda medida ¿qué más podía pedir?.

-"¿Qué estás pensando, bebé?".- preguntó Darien.

Ella le miró con todo el amor en su corazón y sonrió.-"En ti. Todos. Todos vosotros".

La mano de Endimión acariciaba arriba y abajo su pierna, parando para apretarla cariñosamente.

-"¿Te hacemos todavía feliz?".

-"OH, sí". - respiró ella.-"Me siento muy afortunada. Mi vida se siente tan perfecta".

Mamoru deslizó sus dedos a través del pelo de ella y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. – "Eso es más o menos como yo me siento".

Tirando la cautela al viento, ella abordó el tema que había estado evitando durante toda la semana.

-"¿Pensáis alguna vez, en tener otro bebé?".

Mamoru se puso rígido. La mano de Endimión se quedó inmóvil sobre su pierna y Darien frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

-"Nosotros ya discutimos eso, bebé. Los chicos son suficiente. Más que suficiente. No importa el número de hijos que nos gustaría haber tenido, simplemente no vale la pena el riesgo para su salud".

Una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de Endimión. –"No quiero volver a verte pasar por lo que pasaste con Diamante".

Mamoru no dijo nada en absoluto.

-"Pero ¿alguna vez pensáis en ello?"- insistió ella.-"Quiero decir, si tuvierais que elegir, si no hubiera otras consideraciones más que la decisión de tener más hijos ¿desearíais más?".

-"Es ridículo jugar al juego de _lo que si_".- dijo Darien.- "Hay consideraciones, principalmente el riesgo que corres, por lo que en lo que a mí respecta, el tema está cerrado".

Serena parpadeó con sorpresa. La reacción de él, la enfadó, a pesar de que su respuesta no era justa. Ella estaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas a la luz del hecho de que ya estaba embarazada y abrir la puerta a este tipo de discusión era sólo...tonto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no le gustaba la forma en que él parecía dictar sentencia y esperar que el resto de ellos lo aceptaran. ¿No pensaba contar con Endimión y Mamoru? ¿Qué ella no contaba?

Comprendía que Darien estaba preocupado. Consiguió asustarles con su último embarazo. Pero no era justo forzar sus temores sobre el resto.

Ella abrió y cerró su boca. No valía la pena discutir, particularmente cuando el desenlace estaba realmente decidido. Lo hipotético no era más hipotético y ahora ella solo tenía que hacer frente a la realidad, y a sus reacciones cuando ellos supieran la verdad.

Sintió la mirada de sondeo de Endimión, sabía que él estaba estudiándola intensamente pero ella no le miró porque no quería que viese su dolor.

-"Bebé, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Darien suavemente.

La preocupación grabada en su frente. Ella sacudió su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa. Lo último que quería era empezar y argumentar y hacerlos sentir mal. –"Sólo pienso en ello de vez en cuando."

Mamoru tiró de ella hasta que pudo mirarla a la cara. –"Escúchame, Serena. Nos diste tres maravillosos hijos. No podemos pedir más. Nuestra familia está completa. Es perfecta así. Nunca te pondríamos en peligro para tener otro hijo".

El dolor en su pecho creció. Ellos no estaban completos. No tenía palabras para explicar el innegable conocimiento de que ellos estaban destinados a dar la bienvenida a otro niño en su familia. Lo sabía desde hacía años, había experimentado una tristeza que realmente nunca había ido ante la idea de no tener más niños. Había uno. Uno más. Ella siempre lo había sabido, incluso mientras tomaba precauciones para prevenir el embarazo.

Pero sus niños habían encontrado un camino.

No podía guardar esto de ellos. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que ellos probablemente no lo tomarían bien al principio pero nunca había guardado nada de ellos y no iba a empezar ahora. En los primeros días, ella había abrazado el secreto, deleitándose en el milagro de su embarazo. No se lo había creído. Había hecho tres test y entonces había reído y llorado mientras todos ellos mostraban el mismo resultado.

Mamoru arrugó la frente y la miró con preocupación.

-"Serena? ¿Qué está mal?"

-"Estoy embarazada".- susurró ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Ella había esperado sorpresa. Shock. Dejarlo caer sobre ellos de esa forma no había sido como ella quiso hacerlo. Había esperado ablandarlos, ponerlos a pensar sobre los placeres de un nuevo bebé y luego sorprenderlos con la noticia.

Lo que no esperaba era el horror que atravesó la cara de Mamoru. O el fuerte improperio de Darien. O la mirada atónita de Endimión.

Lo peor fue la sospecha que vio en él cuando ella se giró para mirarle.

-"¿Planeaste esto?".- preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

Su boca se abrió y se estremeció. Ese dolor. Podía lidiar con el shock e incluso con la consternación. Entendía que se trataba de una enorme bomba la que había arrojado. Pero ¿ pensar que ella se había quedado embarazada a propósito sin hablarlo con ellos?

Miró a Endimión y Mamoru, pero tampoco le dieron señal de que no daban ningún crédito a la declaración de Darien. Se apartó de Mamoru, tropezando mientras retrocedía desde el sofá.

-"!Maldita sea, Serena¡".- dijo Mamoru mientras la alcanzaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y puso su mano para alejarle. Cuando Darien puso sus palmas sobre sus hombros, ella se apartó y dio varios pasos atrás, de modo que todos estuviesen en su punto de mira.

-"¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar algo como eso?".- demandó ella.-

"¿Piensas, honestamente que yo haría algo tan solapado cuando sé como te sientes sobre que este embarazada de nuevo? Maldita sea, he estado enferma con la preocupación sobre como reaccionaríais pero no porque tenga una conciencia culpable".

-"Serena".- dijo Endimión con voz suave.

Ella empujó la mano y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo escuchar banalidades en ese momento. Les miró a todos, molesta y furiosa, pero también dolida y confundida.

-"Si estáis tan malditamente preocupados de embarazarme de nuevo, entonces deberíais haber ido y cortarlo. Es un infierno mucho más fácil para un hombre, hacerlo permanente de lo que es para una mujer".- les espetó.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos.-"Serena, no puedes esperar tirar esto sobre nosotros y que tengamos una reacción buena. Nunca has dijo nada sobre vasectomías".

-"¿Porqué tengo que traerlo yo? Si estás tan malditamente preocupado sobre mi embarazo, uno pensaría que habrías salido con esto por tú cuenta. Entonces , apenas podría tramar este plan a tus espaldas para golpearte y presentártelo como un hecho".

Mamoru resopló.-"Maldita sea, Serena".

-"Simplemente no".- dijo ella con voz rota. Se apartó, las manos extendidas mientras hablaba. –"Solo déjame por ahora. No digas algo más. Esta no es la forma en que quería decíroslo. Si decimos algo más, solo va a producirse una amarga pelea y no voy a dejar que nada me arruine esto. Soy feliz con este bebé".- Ella puso su mano sobre su estómago mientras las lágrimas nadaban en su visión. –"Estoy feliz".

Ella giró y se apresuró por el pasillo. Se paró y apretó los puños con frustración. Finalmente ella se metió en la habitación de los niños, porque no podía soportar la idea de dormir en una de las otras habitaciones y a pesar de su enojo, sabía que los chicos no se aventurarían a entrar en la habitación de los niños y se arriesgarían a despertarlos.

A pesar de su malestar, su corazón se hinchó y su ceño fruncido se alisó mientras miraba a sus bebés durmiendo. Eran tan hermosos y perfectos. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en cada una de sus frentes antes de retirarse a la mecedora que tenía desde que Elios nació.

La madera crujió cuando se instaló en la vieja amiga. Muchas noches, había mecido a sus hijos mientras los cuidaba. Cerró sus ojos y dobló sus manos sobre su barriga.

-"No querían decir eso, bebé".- susurró ella.-"Ellos están enojados y con miedo, pero no quisieron decirlo. Te amaran tanto como yo lo hago porque ellos no pueden hacer nada más. Tan pronto como el shock pase, ellos estarán felices de conocerte."

Saber que tenía razón, no eliminaba el dolor. En el calor del momento, un montón de cosas podrían decirse que no eran lo que se quería decir, pero la idea de que incluso durante un momento, ellos pensaron que podía engañarlos y manipularlos, era una forma de herirla hasta el alma.

-"Maldita sea. Maldita sea, Darien. ¿Qué coño estabas pensando?".- demandó Endimión.

DARIEN cerró sus ojos.-"No estaba pensando,¿Okay?. Estaba ocupado recogiendo mi mandíbula del suelo".

-"No arrastres a Darien sobre las ascuas por que tú pensaste lo mismo durante un fugaz momento.- Dijo Mamoru.-"Todos jodimos esto magníficamente. Fue una reacción refleja. Una estúpida, maldita reacción equivocada".

Endimión frotó sus ojos y pellizcó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. –"Embarazada. Eso explica muchas cosas. Ella ha estado diferente últimamente. Siempre ha estado súper sensible cuando está embarazada. Sabía que algo estaba pasando pero pensé que estaba siendo duro para ella el que comenzara la escuela".

-"¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?".- preguntó Adam con voz cansada. –

"No quería que tuviera que pasar por otro embarazo como el de Diamante. No estoy seguro de que sea suficientemente fuerte. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Los niños están en una edad donde ellos están en todo y realmente la agotaban en un buen día, mucho más cuando está embarazada".

-"No tiene sentido hablar sobre ellos".- dijo Endimión.-"Ya no es un _y si fuese_.

Podemos decir todo lo que queramos sobre lo que hubiésemos querido o no, pero ella está embarazada. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con eso".

Darien cerró sus ojos y frotó su frente. –"Ella tiene razón. Hemos hecho un gran problema acerca de no querer que ella se quedase de nuevo embarazada, pero nuca tomamos medidas para asegurarnos de que no iba a pasar. Hemos dado la norma pero luego esperamos que ella se encargue de ello".

-"Bien, demonios, Darien".- murmuró Mamoru.-"¿Quién quiere ser voluntario para cortar sus bolas?".

Endimión y Darien hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-"Esto es una mierda".- dijo Endimión después de un largo periodo de silencio.

–"Nosotros le dijimos muchas veces que no y nunca consideramos sus sentimiento sobre el tema".

-"Casi murió".- dijo Darien. –"No puedo perderla. No puedo dejarla que corra ese riesgo".

Endimión dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. –"Es demasiado tarde, Darien. No se trata de lo que le dejemos o quiera hacer. Está embaraza. Tenemos otro niño en camino. Todo lo que podemos hacer es cuidar de ella lo mejor que podamos y estas malditamente seguros de que es fácil para ella".

La cara de Mamoru se iluminó con una tonta sonrisa. Se hundió de nuevo en el borde del sofá y pasó sus manos de las orejas a la parte posterior de su cuello.

-"Otro bebé".- dijo él con asombro. Luego su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Miró a sus hermanos, sus ojos brillando con diversión. –"Está embarazada".

-"Quiero ser feliz".- dijo Darien con voz ronca. –"Quiero, Dios, pero tengo un miedo de muerte. Nuestra familia depende de ella. Tenemos tres chicos que necesitan a su madre. Esperar otro niño cuando el riesgo es tan alto parece egoísta".

Endimión se puso serio. –"Sí, lo entiendo. Pero Darien, no sabes si ocurrirá lo mismo de nuevo. El doctor nunca nos dijo que ella no debería quedarse embarazada de nuevo. Tomamos lo que pasó y pusimos en nuestra mente que nunca querríamos volver a pasar por eso de nuevo y se convirtió en hecho. Vamos a llevarla al médico y conseguir opinión de un experto.

Luego, lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que tiene el mejor embarazo y parto posible."

Endimión se deslizó en la habitación de los niños un par de horas más tarde. No había sido capaz de dormir y sabía que este era el lugar donde Serena se retiraba cuando estaba molesta o necesitaba su espacio.

Ella había dicho una vez, que esta habitación con sus niños, le recordaban todas las cosas por las que ella estaba más agradecida y que era difícil permanecer molesta cuando miraba a sus niños.

Él deseaba que ese fuese el caso, porque él y sus hermanos habían esperado mucho tiempo.

Su corazón se ablandó cuando la vio reclinada sobre la silla mecedora dormida. No parecía muy cómoda pero lo que aferraba en su mano era una manta de bebé. Blanda, desgastada y descolorida. Era la manta de Elios, en la que Darien le había envuelto tan sólo después de su nacimiento.

Serena la había tenido todo este tiempo. Era un recuerdo especial para ella de ese primer nacimiento, rodeada por la casa y los hombres que la amaban.

Así como los hermanos habían trazado una línea a Serena de que jamás diera a luz en casa de nuevo, el primero no había sido previsto en absoluto.- ella había tenido a Michael en la misma habitación donde Elios había nacido.

Ella había tenido a su segundo hijo en las manos de Darien, mientras que Endimión y Mamoru la habían sostenido y aguijoneaban.

Diamante había nacido en Denver por complicaciones en el embarazo y ella había tenido una hemorragia inmediatamente después. Allí, en la alegría y el alivio por su tercer hijo recién nacido, estuvo la realidad de que Serena pudo morir. Y casi lo hizo.

Endimión se inclinó y la besó gentilmente en la frente. Él la amaba más ahora que ocho años atrás y no había pensado que eso fuese posible. Y sí, su embarazo, le asustaba tremendamente, pero estaba también lleno de asombro ante la idea de que su familia no estaba completa. No aún. Otro niño nacería y traería con él o ella, una nueva dimensión. Alguien a quien podía amar y ser amado.

Oh, sí, había espacio para una habitación más en la familia Chiba. El corazón de Endimión se hinchó con la magnitud del anuncio de Serena.

Él deslizó sus brazos por debajo de ella y la levantó lentamente para no despertarla. Luego la sacó de la habitación de los niños y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Después de meterla en su cama, él se quitó sus calzoncillos y se deslizó a su lado. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, él susurró una ferviente oración para que el embarazo fuese fácil y ella diera a luz con total seguridad.

No te la lleves de mi lado, Dios. La amo. Todos lo hacemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

Previsiblemente, cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, las náuseas golpearon fuerte y rápido en su estómago. Permaneció tumbada respirando por la nariz y moviendo la cabeza con la idea de que ella tenía nauseas matutinas ahora, después de que se lo había dicho a sus maridos, cuando antes, apenas había tenido más que episodios incómodos de estómago.

El poder de la sugestión era una cosa asombrosa.

Se cubrió con las mantas y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Endimión. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que debía haberla llevado desde la habitación de los niños a la suya, durante la noche.

Parte de ella quería permanecer en la cama y evitar la inevitable confrontación con los chicos. La otra parte de ella, sabía que estaba siendo estúpida y que ellos necesitaban ventilar esto, no arrastrarlo para siempre.

Ninguno de ellos permitía que un desacuerdo languideciese durante más de un día. El resultado era que ellos discutían ferozmente, gritando y levantando sus voces, pero también de forma rápida, lo olvidaban al momento siguiente. No podía siquiera recordar un momento en el que la cólera hubiera estado albergada entre ellos durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

Lo más cercano que podía recordar, era cuando estuvo embarazada de Elios y quiso darles una paliza con una olla de cocina por su decisión de no hacer el amor con ella.

Por su bien.

Giró sus ojos ante lo absurdo de esa idea. Los hombres eran tan torpes a veces.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos eran muy torpes esta vez también. No era que tuviesen algún motivo oculto para no querer que tuviera otro hijo. Ella sabía eso. Era que sus mentes estaban atrapadas en que algo horrible podía sucederla si se quedaba embarazada de nuevo, y ella tenía que meter algo de sentido en sus cabezas.

La parte donde ellos pensaban que ella había intencionadamente quedado embarazada en contra de sus deseos...era un asunto completamente diferente, ella les iba a enderezar por eso.

Antes de poder pensar en salir de la comodidad de su cama, la puerta se abrió y Diamante asomó su cabeza.

-"¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta?".

Serena sonrió.-"Sí, bebé. Estoy despierta"

Diamante empujó la puerta corrió dentro con Malachite sobre sus talones. Ambos escalaron dentro de la cama, uno a cada lado y se acurrucaron.

-"Los papás dijeron que no te despertásemos, pero no te despertamos, ¿no- mamá?".- dijo Malachite.

-"No, no lo hicisteis, yo siempre quiero que os acurruquéis conmigo. Incluso si estoy dormida".

-"Te quiero".- dijo Diamante y la abrazó.

Serena se derritió y apretó a sus hijos contra ella. Besó la sien de Diamante y luego le dio a Malachite un beso la cabeza.

-"Yo también os quiero mucho, enanos, ¿dónde está Elios, esta mañana?"-

-"Está ayudando a papá a preparar el desayuno.".- Malachite frunció el ceño.-"No me dejaron ayudar y yo quería hacer tú favorito".

Serena se rió entre dientes. –"Eso está bien, cariño. Nunca me permiten ayudarles, tampoco".

-"Sí, papá dice que tú prenderías fuego a la cocina".- exclamó Dillon.

Ni siquiera iba a preguntar cual de ellos...

-"Se supone que nos acurrucamos contigo durante cinco minutos y luego vamos a comer".- dijo Michael mientras se enterraba aún más a su lado.

Diamante era generalmente, el más cariñoso pero Malachite amaba acurrucarse. Temía el día en que creciese tanto como para querer el afecto de su madre. Todos sus niños eran demostrativos. Era difícil no serlo cuando ellos crecían en una casa donde estaban llenos de afecto por todos lados.

Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez y la alegría de tener a sus niños arropados tan cerca de ella. Estaba casi dormida, otra vez, cuando Diamante se agitó y sacó la cabeza en alto.

-"¿Han pasado cinco minutos?".- él tiró en sus brazos.-"Debemos ir, mamá. No quiero perderme el desayuno. Ellos están haciendo tu favorito¡".

-"Vale, vale2.- dijo ella, riendo cuando la sacaron de la cama. –"Dejadme vestirme".-

Malachite frunció el ceño.-"Pero tú llevas la misma ropa que tenías la pasada noche".

Ella miró hacia abajo tristemente. –"Exactamente por lo que necesito cambiarme. ¿Por qué no vais por delante? Darme solo unos pocos minutos para asearme y estaré fuera.

Prometido".

Ellos salieron del dormitorio y cerraron la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para sacudir toda la habitación. Ella se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Después de ducha rápida y ropa limpia, dejó su pelo húmedo y fue hacia la cocina. Los tres hombres estaban detrás del mostrador, haciendo varias tareas y disfrutando de las suplicas de los tres niños para ayudar.

Cuando ella se deslizó dentro de uno de los taburetes detrás de la barra, ellos levantaron la mirada hacia ella. Hubo una vacilación cuando ellos evaluaron su estado de ánimo y probablemente pensaban en lo que dirían.

Ella quería hacerlo fácil porque de esto no era algo que ella quería que los dividiese.

Nunca.

-"buenos días".- dijo ella con alegría.- "Los niños dijeron que estabais haciendo mi favorito".

Darien parecía aliviado. Mamoru posó el vaso en el que él había estado vertiendo la leche y le dirigió una seria mirada.

-"Necesitamos hablar".- dijo él tranquilamente.- "Sobre muchas cosas. Por ahora, yo solo quiero decir que te quiero. Después de desayunar, tenemos que hablar".

-"¿De qué estás hablando?".- Elios elevó la voz.

Endimión sonrió y le revolvió el peno.-"Cosas de adultos".

Malachite frunció el ceño. –"Nosotros somos adultos".

-"Son cosas de chicas".- dijo Serena, sabiendo que eso haría que sus hijos corrieran más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Eeewwwee".- exclamó Diamante.

Elios miró horrorizado. –"Entonces ¿por qué están los papás hablando de cosas de chicas?".

Darien rió.-"Hijo, en su momento, entenderás que todo hombre tiene que tener una conversación femenina con su mujer, quiera o no. Su supervivencia depende de su disposición de aceptarlo de buen grado".

Elios no parecía convencido, pero tampoco se quería involucrar en algo tan asqueroso como charla de chicas.

-"No te preocupes".- dijo Elios alegremente. –"Tan pronto como comamos, podéis ir fuera a jugar mientras tus padres sufren la indignación de la charla de chicas. Ellos necesitarán consuelo más tarde así que todos podéis ir y eructar juntos y reafirmar ese vínculo masculino".

Los niños se rieron y de inmediato iniciaron una serie de eructos que harían caer la pintura de las paredes.

Endimión puso un plato con una tostada francesa frente a Serena junto con una botella de jarabe de arce. No falsificaciones, sino exquisitas bondades importadas de Vermont.

Endimión lo pedía por internet, al menos una vez al mes.

Ella lo pinchó con deleite y rezó para que su estómago no se rebelase. Los niños atacaban sus platos con gusto y pronto la cocina resonaba con los sonidos de la risa, las bromas y las conversaciones típicas de las mañanas.

A la mitad, Diamante y Malachite se metieron en una pelea por el azúcar y el resultado fue una nueva de polvo blanco volando sobre sus cabezas como una tormenta de nieve.

La cabeza de Mamoru golpeó la mesa, él golpeó repetidamente mientras gemía.-"Vosotros dos, vais a matarnos a todos".

-"Lo sentimos, papá".- dijo Diamante solemnemente. –"Nosotros lo limpiaremos. Prometido".

Mamoru suspiró y se puso en pie, recogiendo su plato. –"Vamos, vosotros dos. La primera cosa que vais a hacer es limpiaros vosotros. Luego vais a limpiar la mesa y el suelo donde hicisteis el desastre".

Quince minutos más tarde, los chicos estaban limpios, cambiados y los restos del desorden ya no eran visibles. Corrieron a través del comedor, gritando a Elios para que se diese prisa, antes de salir por la puerta de atrás al patio.

Elios se apartó de la mesa, tomó su plato y luego dio la vuelta hacia donde Serena estaba sentada. –"¿Has acabado, mamá? ¿Puedo coger tu plato?".

Oh, ella quería abrazarle intensamente pero en lugar de eso, le dio su plato y sonrió agradecida.

-"Este niño va a tener a las chicas aferrándose a sus brazos y piernas".- murmuró ella mientras él salía.

-"Lo saca a mí".- se jactó Endimión.

Serena se echó a reír y Endimión le disparó una mirada ofendida.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe, Darien miró a Serena. –"Ven a la sala con nosotros así podemos hablar".

Ella asintió y se puso en pie. Mamoru deslizó su mano por encima del hombro y tiró de ella dentro de sus brazos. Él no dijo nada pero deslizo su mano hacia abajo por un lado y luego sobre su vientre, extendiendo sus dedos posesivamente sobre el área donde descansaba su hijo.

Él besó su sien y luego la empujo hacia la sala de estar.

Tan pronto como ella entró, Endimión dispuso varias almohadas en el sofá y la llevó a tomar asiento. Luego puso los pies de ella en alto. Era lo único que ella podía hacer para no reír, pero estaban siendo serios así que ella lo haría.

Todos permanecieron de pie delante de ella, incómodos, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

-"Serena, lo siento".- dijo Darien.-"Estoy tan malditamente mal por lo que te dije. No hay ninguna excusa para lo que yo te acusé".

Ella humedeció los labios y le miró con todo el amor de su corazón. –"Sé eso, Darien".

-"¿Lo sabes? Porque bebé, haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para no hacerte daño y sé que eso es lo que hice cuando dije esa mierda ayer por la noche".

Ella miró las torturadas expresiones en sus otros esposos y sonrió. –"Debería haberlo manejado de manera diferente. Yo estaba un poco, bueno mucho, sorprendida cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Y sabía que no lo tomaríais bien, ninguno de vosotros. Tendría que haber ido derecha tan pronto como lo supe así nosotros podíamos tratar con ello todos juntos, pero estaba siendo tonta y quería facilitaros la idea de tener otro bebé. Pensé que si yo, casualmente llegaba a obtener vuestra reacción, entonces quizá comenzaríais a pensar sobre ello, así cuando os dije que estaba embarazada no llegaría como un shock. Me equivoqué.

Endimión dio un paso hacia delante y luego se arrodilló delante de ella. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y apretó antes de levantar una, para besar sus dedos.

-"No importa, no teníamos derecho a decir, o a pensar, ni siquiera por un minuto que tú ibas a hacer algo a propósito, a nuestras espaldas. Fue una estupidez nuestra y nos gustaría mucho que nos perdonases".

-"Oh, Endimión".- susurró ella. –"Por supuesto que os perdono. Os quiero a todos mucho.

Sólo quiero…."

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?".- preguntó Mamoru francamente.

Ella levantó la vista y sus miradas conectaron. –"Quiero que seáis tan felices con este niño como yo lo soy".

En eso, los tres hombres se adelantaron, desplazándose a su alrededor. Darien y Mamoru se deslizaron en el sofá a su lado y fue abrazada en todas las direcciones, sostenida, consolada.

-"Soy tan malditamente feliz que podría estallar".- admitió Endimión.- "Entré en la habitación de los niños la pasada noche y vi a los cuatro dormir. Todo lo que podía pensar es que todo era tan perfecto, esta es mi familia alrededor de mí, y sólo va a mejorar. ¿Puedes imaginar como me haces sentir? ¿Saber que la perfección sólo será más….perfecta?".

-"Estoy cagado de miedo, bebé. No voy a mentir pero cuando te imagino haciéndote más grande y redonda con nuestro bebé y lo hermosa que eres cuando estás embarazada, y luego te imagino sosteniendo otro bebé en tu pecho mientras amantas…..bien, Estoy con Endimión. No pensé que las cosas podrían ponerse malditamente mejor, pero otro niño.

Nunca me atreví a imaginar".- dijo Darien.

Mamoru tiró de ella y la apretó fuertemente. –"Soy feliz. Me haces feliz".

Era todo lo que dijo, pero era tan típico de Mamoru que sus entrañas se hicieron masilla.

-"Prometerme con no vais a desmadraros y revolotear cerca durante los siete meses y medio".- dijo ella.

Sus miradas le dijeron que ella estaba loca si tenía la estúpida idea en su cabeza de que ellos no lo harían. Sin embargo, ella lo tenía que intentar.

-"Estaré bien. El nacimiento de Diamante fue desafortunado. Algunas veces, esas cosas ocurren pero no hay nada en mi historial que sugiera que esto volverá a suceder. Y si lo hace, estaremos mejor preparados esta vez. Voy a estar bien. Os necesito para creerlo".

Darien la besó larga y pausadamente. Cuando la soltó, había tanto amor en sus ojos que las lágrimas abarrotaron sus ojos.

-"Tenemos una sorpresa para ti".- dijo él.-"Era algo que íbamos a esperara hasta que los niños estuviesen es la escuela, pero queremos enseñártelo ahora".

Ella ladeó su cabeza y los miró con perplejidad.

-"Necesitarás tus botas. Es un corto paseo. Si vas a por ellas, reuniré a los niños y nos pondremos en camino".

Ella miró a Endimión y Mamoru, pero ellos solo sonrieron y sellaron sus labios. Ella suspiró y levantó las manos para que la ayudaran a levantarse del sofá.

Amaba las sorpresas tanto como ellos amaban dárselas, pero odiaba la espera. Se apresuró a por sus botas y solo unos momentos después, regresó a la sala donde el resto de la familia esperaba.

-"!Vamos¡ vamos¡ ".- cantaba Diamante.

Endimión condujo a todos hacia la puerta de atrás. El sol de finales de verano, brillaba a través de los árboles, pronto se convertiría en oro al aproximarse la caída de la tarde.

Tomaron el sendero que conducía, ladera abajo desde donde descansaba su cabaña. Ella frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a una parcela de los terrenos que no era propiedad de los Chibas.

Era un hermoso prado de la montaña que estaba firmemente instalado en la propiedad Chiba. A lo largo de los años, los chicos habían comprado la tierra que rodeaba su cabaña, pero esta era la única pieza en la que no habían tenido éxito. Era también la favorita de Serena.

Había tanta paz en la vista. Serena amaba sentarse encima de la pradera y mirar hacia abajo, donde el estrecho riachuelo, cortaba a través de la suave pendiente.

La primera cosa que notó fue que la vieja valla de alambre que dividía la propiedad, estaba caída. Odiaba esa cosa y siempre le preocupaba que los niños pudieran hacerse daño con ella a pesar de haberles dicho que se mantuviesen alejados de la pradera. La señal de allanamiento no estaba tampoco.

Los hombres se detuvieron en el límite de la propiedad y se volvieron a mirarla. No entendiendo lo que estaban haciendo aquí, ella miró a su alrededor, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, saliendo y dándola una pista.

-"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"- preguntó finalmente – "Probablemente no deberíamos estar tan cerca de la propiedad. Los propietarios son bastante cascarrabias con las personas que están en sus tierras".

-"Así que lo son".- dijo Endimión con una sonrisa.-"Nosotros miramos mal a los intrusos".

Ella ladeó su cabeza, seguro de no haber compren comprendido.

Mamoru sonrió. –"Es nuestra. O tuya, actualmente. La compramos para ti".

La boca de ella se abrió- "¿Significa que les convencisteis de vender?" Darien asintió con aire de suficiencia. –"El dueño falleció y su esposa accedió a vender. Todo estuvo a final de la semana pasada. Vinimos hasta aquí para derribar el cerco y quitar todos los signos. Es oficialmente tuya."

Ella no podía tragar por el nudo en su garganta. –"Es precioso. Es tan magnífico. Y es nuestra".

-"¿Podemos jugar aquí ahora?".- demandó Malachite.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Podía fácilmente ver a los niños corriendo a lo largo del riachuelo, montando sus caballos, luchando y siendo simplemente niños. Era el complemento perfecto para la expansión cada vez mayor que los chicos administraban.

Saltó en medio de sus maridos y los abrazó, sus manos por encima de los cuerpos duros, brazos y pechos. Ellos rieron y se reunieron alrededor de ella en círculo y la abrazaron tan fuertemente como ella los abrazó.

-"Será un excelente lugar para tener un nuevo bebé".- les dijo ella.-"Tanta belleza para compartir. Podemos observar el sol caer por la tarde y unos cuantos amaneceres por las mañanas".

Elios le dirigió una mirada muy disgustado. –"¿Bebé?¿Vas a tener otro bebé, mamá?"

-"¿Bebé?".- gritó Diamante.-"¿Qué bebé?".-

Endimión se agachó y tiró de los niños. Darien puso una rodilla en el suelo al otro lado de ellos, mientras Mamoru sostenía a Serena a su lado.

-"Vuestra madre está embarazada, y vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia. Un pequeño hermano o hermana en siete meses. ¿Qué pensáis sobre eso?".- preguntó Endimión.

Malachite arrugó la nariz. –"Asqueroso. Los bebés son…..asquerosos".

-"Estará bien".- ofreció Elios sagazmente.-"Con tal de que no sea una niña".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

El descanso de primavera de los niños, casi había terminado, y Darien, Endimión y Mamoru habían estado corriendo para mantener a los niños entretenidos y fuera del cabello de Serena. No es que le molestasen los niños, pero al estar de ocho meses y tratando de mantener la paz con tres fuerzas de la naturaleza, la había agotado e hinchado los tobillos.

Pero ahora, los hombres parecían cercanos al agotamiento, así que les dijo entre risas que ella llevaría a los niños a un picnic en la pradera para que así ellos pudieran descansar.

Si ella tuviera que adivinar, ellos estarían de vuelta en la cama cinco minutos después de que ella y los niños saliesen.

Guardó la comida que Endimión había preparado y escuchó la excitada charla de los niños. Elios y Malachite tenían los guantes de beisbol y un bate y no podían esperar para practicar los golpes en campo abierto. Diamante frunció el ceño y les dijo que el béisbol era para cobardes. Él arrojó una pelota de fútbol y la atrapó mientras miraba a Serena terminar de cargar los alimentos en la cesta del picnic.

-"Bien, niños ¿estáis listos? ¿Tenéis todas las cosas con las que queréis jugar?".

Todos asintieron y sostuvieron sus juguetes.

-"¿Tienes tu libro, mamá?".- preguntó Elios.

Ella sonrió.-"Sí, gracias por pensar en mí".- Ella había puesto el libro más reciente de Setsuna Laurenston, dentro de su bolsa y no podía esperar para sumergirse en él, una vez que tuviese todo arreglado con los niños.

Después de avisar a los chicos de que ellos se iban afuera, Serena condujo a los niños fuera de la casa y bajaron por el camino hacia la pradera. La casa probablemente suspiro de alivio.

Era primavera, y sin embargo, los niños tenías una mayor cuota de energía después de haber estado encerrados durante la mayor parte del invierno. La nieve todavía cubría las montañas y los arroyos estaban más llenos que cuando comenzó el deshielo de primavera, pero todavía había una pizca en el aire.

Se puso un ajustado suéter y lideró el camino. Media hora más tarde, escogieron el lugar perfecto al lado del burbujeante arroyo y extendió la manta.

Espantó a los niños a jugar y se tendió de lado, con una mano sosteniendo su abultado estómago y la otra, sosteniendo su libro.

Amaba las suaves contracciones que apretaban su estómago. Preparación para el gran día, el doctor le había dicho. En otra semana, a pesar de sus objeciones, toda la familia Chiba estaría haciendo las maletas y mudándose a Denver para las últimas semanas de su embarazo.

No era lo que ella prefería, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir. Los chicos habían estado realmente geniales durante todo el embarazo. Sí, habían rondado como ansiosas mamas gallinas, y habían esperado, pero habían disminuido el terror de que algo horrible iba a suceder como lo había pasado con el nacimiento de Diamante.

Había disfrutado de sus últimos días en casa con sus hijos y después deseando el momento en volver con otro bebé Chiba.

Perdida en su libro, ella no se centró en cómo el suave ritmo estaba apretando alrededor de su abdomen. Cuando los niños volvieron corriendo, quejándose de que estaban muriéndose de hambre, ella se movió y apoyó. Mientras lo hacía, la humedad corrió por su pierna, empapando sus pantalones.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras observaba que la oscura mancha se hacía más grande. Oh, infiernos, no de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y hubiera jurado hasta por los codos si no fuera por el hecho de que los tres niños la miraban con inmensos ojos.

El nacimiento de Elios había sido rápido. Fácil y rápido. Sin contracciones dolorosas previas al gran evento. No había siquiera sabido que estaba en trabajo de parto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero luego con Malachite. Qué infierno, el niño había querido hacer su aparición memorable. Había estado de parto durante horas, cada contracción como si alguien estuviera prendiendo fuego a sus entrañas. Diamante no había sido mucho mejor y sólo era preferible debido a la alarmante velocidad con la que él nació.

Simplemente no había imaginado que iba a progresar a través de otro parto con la facilidad con la que lo había hecho con Elios. Y ciertamente con un mes de adelanto.

-"¿Mamá estás bien?".- preguntó Elios ansiosamente.

-"Ella se meó encima".- susurró Diamante a Malachite.

Elios se giró ferozmente hacia Diamante. –"Ella no lo hizo".

Serena levantó sus manos.-"Niños, por favor. No discutáis. Necesito que me ayudéis a levantarme. Tenemos que conseguir volver a casa tan pronto como sea posible, ¿entendido?".

Con su ayuda, consiguió ponerse en pie pero entonces se agachó cuando al estirarse, una sensación de ardor la asaltó. Oh, Dios, ella sabía lo que eso era.

Era inconfundible, significaba que el bebé no iba a esperar a que ella fuera a ninguna parte para nacer.

-"La radio".- dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Siempre llevaban una radio de dos vías cuando dejaban la cabaña, algo en lo que Darien insistió.- "Llamar a vuestros padres por la radio. Decirles que vengan rápidamente".

Elios arrancó la radio, pero no esperó.-"Iré de vuelta, mamá. Los traeré".

Él echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo, gritando a la radio durante todo el camino.

Serena se echó hacia atrás por un momento para recoger aliento y fuerzas. Entonces, sonrió. Parecía que se iba a salir con la suya, después de todo.

Diamante fue el único de sus niños que había nacido fuera de la montaña. De alguna manera, era apropiado que el nuevo bebé naciera aquí, en esta pradera.

-"¿Mamá?¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Malachite ansiosamente.

Ella sonrió.-"Por supuesto, cariño. Voy a tener un bebé. Eso es todo".

Los ojos de Diamante desorbitados.-"¿Ahora?".Ella asintió.

-"Interesante¡"-

-"Ayudarme a quitarme los zapatos".- dijo ella.-"Luego tengo que conseguir quitar estos pantalones mojados".-

Los niños tomaron cada uno un zapato y luego comenzaron a quitarle los calcetines. –"No, los calcetines no".- dijo ella, recordando el frio en sus pies, en el pasado.

Pasaron varios minutos y las contracciones se volvieron más fuertes. Respiró con cada una de ella y rezó para poder aguantar hasta que uno de los chicos llegara.

-"Creo que los oigo".- dijo Malachite con voz excitada.-"Vienes a caballo¡".-

Efectivamente, el suelo retumbaba y vibraba debajo de ella mientras los chicos galopaban. Darien llegó el primero y se inclinó sobre ella.

-"¿Hasta qué punto?".- preguntó suavemente.

En ese momento, ella le amó por no mostrar el pánico que ella sabía que él estaba sintiendo. Ella estaba un poco asustada, pero en paz con la idea de tener a su bebé aquí. Ellos habían ayudado con Elios y Malachite. Podían, ciertamente, manejar a este bebé.

Ella hizo una mueca.-"Cerca. Mucho más cerca que cuando Elios".

Él juró suavemente y luego hizo un gesto a Endimión y Mamoru para que trajeran las cosas que habían llevado con ellos.

-"Llama al helicóptero".- le dijo a Mamoru con voz tranquila. –"El bebé es prematuro y si hay algún problema, queremos ser capaces de llegar al hospital rápido".

Luego se giró hacia Endimión. –"Bien, ¿Estás listo para recibir otro bebé?".

Endimión se agachó y presionó un beso en la frente de Serena.-"Te juro que voy a conseguir ser una muy buena partera".

Ella le sonrió y apretó su mano, tan agradecida que ellos podían bromear en un momento en que ellos tenían que estar perdiendo sus mentes.

-"Los niños".- susurró ella.-"No quiero asustarlos".

-"Mamoru se está haciendo cargo de ellos. Les está llevando a un lado mientras llama al helicóptero".- le aseguró Endimión.

-"Está bien".- rechinó ella.-"porque este bebé viene ahora".

Darien, de manera eficiente, la despojo de la ropa, envolviendo mantas alrededor de ella para darle calor y asegurar de que estuviese cómoda. Su cabeza se asomó por encima de sus rodillas y la sonrió con tristeza.

-"Sí, definitivamente viene ahora. Respira profundo, descansa y luego empuja con la próxima contracción. Uno o dos empujes deberían bastar".

Con Endimión sosteniendo sus hombros y aguantando su espalda, ella se inclinó hacia atrás, tomo una gran respiración purificadora, centró su atención y la calma descendió.

Cuando la contracción comenzó, ella se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Eso es, bebé. La cabeza está saliendo. ¡Bien¡. Cabeza fuera. Dame un minuto. Descansa y no empujes ¿vale?".

Ella oyó el sonido succionador mientras Darien limpiaba las vías respiratorias del bebé y después el dulce sonido del primer llanto de su hizo, haciendo eco a través del valle.

-"Un empujón más".- dijo Darien con entusiasmo.

Mamoru y los niños se habían reunidos por detrás de Darien y los niños miraban con fascinación temerosa como Adam levantaba al bebé en sus manos.

-"Una chica¡".- exclamó Darien.-"Una chica".- él miró a Endimión y se volvió hacia Mamoru.-"Tenemos una hija".-

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Serena cuando Darien pinzó el cordón umbilical y con ternura envolvió al bebé en las mantas. Entonces, él le entregó el bebé y ella consiguió echar un buen vistazo a su hija.

Nublados ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada a Serena mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la cara del bebé. Pelo oscuro, casi negro, una fregona sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. Serena deslizó la punto de su dedo a través de la pequeña mano y quedó instantáneamente enamorada.

-"Ella parece un duende".- se quejó Diamante.

Mamoru se rió entre dientes, pero Serena podía oír el ronco rastro de lágrimas en su voz. Los hombres cayeron de rodillas y se amontonaron alrededor de Serena mientras ésta ponía al pequeño bebé contra su pecho. Sus hijos, no iban a ser menos, se cernían sobre los hombros de sus papas y observaron con fascinación mientras su hermana daba la bienvenida al mundo.

-"Es hermosa".- susurró Serena, embargada por la emoción.

Endimión se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios temblaron contra su mejilla.-"Como su madre".-

-"¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?".- preguntó Mamoru.-"Yo asumí que nosotros tendríamos otros niño. Nunca comprendí porqué Serena no quiso saberlo antes de tiempo".-

-"RINI".- dijo Serena. Luego miró por encima de la tierra que era tan hermosa que le dolió. Miró a su familia y experimentó una oleada de amor tan fuerte, que quemaba. –"Rini Chiba. Será la pequeña más amada que nunca existió".

-"Entonces, podemos llamar a esto la Pradera de Rini".- Elios elevó la voz.

Darien parpadeó sorprendido.-"Qué me aspen".

Serena devolvió la mirada a sus maridos y luego ellos rieron.

-"Esto es la Pradera de Rini".- estuvo de acuerdo Mamoru.

In la distancia, el sonido de aproximación del helicóptero, rompió la paz y el silencio que había descendido sobre las montañas. Adam se levantó, se agachó para recoger cuidadosamente a Serena y a su hija en brazos. –"Creo que está bien, sólo es pequeña".- dijo él con asombro mientras miraba el bulto en los brazos de Serena. –"Pero ambas deberíais ir al hospital para estar seguros".-

Ella levantó los labios y lo besó en la mandíbula. Luego miró a Endimión y Mamoru y sonrió. Estaba cansada pero jubilosa.-"Gracias".-

Endimión ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.-"¿Por qué, muñeca?".

-"Por nuestra hija. Por amarme. Por dedicar tantos esfuerzos para mantenernos a salvo. Ella ha nacido exactamente donde ella necesitaba nacer. Va a crecer en una parte de esta misma tierra donde ella exhaló su primer aliento".

Endimión y Mamoru se acercaron mientras Darien la abraza y esperaban a que el helicóptero aterrizase en la pradera. La pradera de Rini.

Y Serena estaba bien. Ninguna pequeña niña fue más amada que Rini Chiba.

Ella creció como un espíritu libre pero siempre guiada por la fuerza del amor de su familia y su inquebrantable lealtad.

Fin

Bueno chicas este es el epilogo de la esposa de los chibas, ahora s darán cuenta de xq va a aparte y a su vez fue publicado en una re edición.

En cuanto a los demás libros se trataran de ELIOS, DIAMANTE Y MALACHITE… bueno la consulta es la siguiente si quieren q sean ellos o sigo con Endimión Mamoru y Darien las dejo votar….

La próxima pub va a ser llamada 8 novios para ella…. Jajjaja bueno se darán cuanta de q se trata no?

Gracias x sus review y fav…

Esta adap fue dedicada a las Señoritas ANGELESOSCUROS13… malaya TQQQMMMMM ;)


End file.
